


Heroes

by lunarwolfhard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwolfhard/pseuds/lunarwolfhard
Summary: Based on the scene where they find Will's body in the quarry





	Heroes

There was something different about Mike when you saw him bike home, he passed your house, not looking up into your window like he usually did. His head remained straight ahead, locked on the location that was his own home. He didn’t have that girl, or Lucas, or Dustin with him. They’d been fighting a lot recently, the entire school knew the tensions of loosing Will was breaking the party up. Yet, as you lived across from Mike and Lucas, you almost seemed to have a front row seat. You could tell something was definitely up, when you saw Mike didn’t even close the front door to his home, and you saw him break down in his mothers embrace. Mike didn’t have a close relationship with his mother, so something had happened, something major.

“Y/n…honey…” your parents pushed your door back, snapping you out of your train of thought as you turned away from your window, and from your view of Mike to look at them.   
“You might want to sit down…”   
Their quiet, calm tone contradicted the panic in their faces as they sat down on your bed with you, finally telling you that Will Byers’ had been found, dead, and suddenly, all of Mike’s actions were justified. He had just lost his best friend of nearly 10 years. A boy needs his mother in a time like this right? A boy needs all the support he can get.

You never ran so fast in your life, down the stairs, out the door, not even stopping to put on a coat, or shoes, or to look both ways before crossing the street that separated your homes. Karen Wheeler was just about to close the door her son had left open all this time, just as you blocked her from doing so.  
“Mrs Wheeler, I know it’s been 3 years since I’ve spoken to Mike properly and have been inside your home but please…please let me try to speak to him.” You panted, pleading Karen to let you in. Ever since pre-school, you, Mike and Will had been inseparable, yet the beginning of middle school and puberty took over, they remained the nerds, whilst you moved on, something you always look back on with regret. Karen knew that Mike needed space, but also knew that for so long, you were the one he confided in, so at this time, he might confide in you again.

Mike sat curled in the small den he’d made for Eleven, holding his walkie-talkie close to his chest, hoping for something.  
“Y…you….you can’t be here!” The boy almost shouted as he saw you come down the stairs, looking around the basement that hadn’t changed a bit in your 3 year absence. He knew El would try to come home soon, and didn’t want non-party members knowing about her.  
“Mike…are you okay?” your voice is the same soothing one that he heard when Troy beat him up for the first time, when his parents fought for the first time, when him and Lucas fell out over D&D, and still now, it soothed him. The voice had pried Mike’s heart open, and everything poured out all at once.  
“I’m not okay…” The boy began to sniff, and just the sight of him curled up crying was enough to set you off too.  
“Mike, you know it’s okay to cry, you just lost your best friend…”  
“I just lost all 4 of them…” Mike watched your concerned expression turn into a confused one, as your sat down next to him, brushing his cheeks gently with your fingers, wiping away the tears. He explained about the girl with telekinesis, who said Will was still alive, and how he fought with Lucas over her joining the party, and how she had given him a hint of hope.  
“Mike…I’m sorry for leaving you…I’m sorry that Lucas, Dustin and El have left you…and I’m sorry that Will has left you.” Was all you could managed to spit out, if you were feeling like this, you could never begin to know what Mike was going through.  
“If there still is a party…I’d like to rejoin…”  
Mike’s silence was enough of an answer, basically screaming no. This was your queue to leave. Leaning in gently, you placed a small kiss on Mike’s cheek, it was still damp from the tears, and you could almost taste the saltiness from them. His eyes grew wide, and he propped himself up, grabbing your wrist stopping you from going anywhere.  
“Can I kiss you?” his voice was still shaky and your eyes grew nearly as wide as his. The only response you could muster up was a small nod. The kiss though, never happened. A small voice interrupted, causing your head to shoot round, seeing a girl stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing Mike’s sweats and with no hair.

“I…I should get going…” the tension that this one girl had caused with incredible, it could make the entire neighbour feel awkward.  
“Did you bring a coat? Or Sho- Will you stop that?” Mike’s voice spat at Eleven as he tried to say goodbye to you. She had taken her place on the couch, where you used to sit, and was messing about with the channels of his walkie-talkie.  
“No Mike…I literally just ran out the house as soon as my parents told me…” You almost had to shout above the static, that was clearly annoying Mike.  
“I’m sorry about…her” he leant in, whispering in your ear, but something made him pull away quickly, and turn to her. A voice was coming through the speaker, and Eleven’s nose had started to bleed. She had found Will.


End file.
